


To You I'll Cling

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Five times Yang hugs Weiss, and one time Weiss hugs Yang.





	To You I'll Cling

“Let’s go, Team RWBY!”

“Yeah!” cheered Yang, mirroring Ruby’s enthusiasm as they left the auditorium. They finally had their team assignments, and Yang couldn’t wait to start training.

But, first things first, they had to collect their luggage and move it up to their team dorm—their _team dorm!_ She had only been at Beacon for a day, but Yang already loved it. The four of them could decorate their room however they wanted and stay up all night—and go on epic missions, too.

At least, Yang hoped that they could. Based on the way Weiss was _tsk_ -ing and rolling her eyes at every word that left Ruby’s mouth, it looked like the ‘Snow Angel’ might need some time to warm up to them first.

They managed to make it up to their new room without any major arguments breaking out between Ruby and Weiss, but the friendship bracelet comment was a close call. Once they got the door open, Ruby rushed in, dropped her bags, and leapt onto the nearest bed. “This…is…the…best!” Ruby said while she bounced.

“Calm down, sis. Aren’t you tired from initiation?” Yang asked.

“I’m too excited to be tired,” Ruby said as she took Yang’s advice and resumed a normal sitting position.

“Are you sure?” Weiss asked. “Yang, don’t you think it’s your baby sister’s nap time?”

Ruby crossed her arms and scowled, but Yang just laughed—somehow, it was Yang’s reaction that seemed to upset Weiss more. “C’mon, Weiss, what’s wrong with a little nap every now and then?” Yang asked. “They’re great for getting the perfect amount of beauty rest,” she said with a flip of her hair.

Weiss rolled her eyes again while Blake glanced up and smirked from behind the book that she had already dug out of her luggage—seriously, how did she do that so quickly?

Yang walked over to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I know we probably weren’t your first choice of teammates, but you have to admit, we worked pretty well together today.”

After making a big show of sighing, Weiss said, “I guess you weren’t the worst.”

“Aw, is that a compliment?” Yang asked with a hand over her heart.

“What? No—” Weiss began, but it was too late. Yang was already wrapping her arms around her.

“You like us,” Yang said, drawing out each syllable as she lifted Weiss’s feet off the ground.

“No, I don’t—and put me down, you fool,” Weiss choked out through her squashed lungs.

Yang decided to take pity on her. She let go of Weiss and watched as her feet dropped back to the ground. Weiss not-so-gracefully wobbled on her heels for a second before regaining her balance and smoothing out her skirt and her ponytail. “I can’t believe you,” Weiss spat. “Just as I was about to give you a chance, you go and do _this_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yang dismissively waved a hand as she plopped herself down on the bed next to Blake. “You’re gonna love us.”

“I _highly_ doubt that.”

“Wanna bet?”

Blake slammed her book shut and walked toward the door. “I’ll be in the library. Come get me when you three are done being obnoxious.”

Sweet. Team bonding was off to a great start.

* * *

 

It had been a long day. Still, it had been worth it to find Blake and get the team back together. Yang had already been worried sick about finding Blake, and Weiss’s barrage of rude comments hadn’t made things easier. But Weiss finally seemed to have had a change in heart, albeit a small one.

Ruby and Blake were walking up ahead on their way back to Beacon, and Yang occasionally heard Ruby’s voice drifting back. If Ruby wasn’t so far away, Yang would tell her to leave Blake alone and stop grilling her with questions, but she was too exhausted to do so at the moment.

Instead, Yang settled for walking in uncomfortable silence with Weiss. As happy as Yang was that Weiss said she wouldn’t treat Blake any differently and would still be there for her, she couldn’t help but worry about how well Weiss would follow through on her statements.

As if she could read Yang’s thoughts, Weiss cleared her throat. “Yang…” she began, but didn’t continue.

“Yeah?” Yang asked without looking at her.

“I…said some pretty mean things, didn’t I?”

“Hah, _yeah_.”

Weiss winced. “Well, I meant what I said to Blake. We’re a team. And teammates are supposed to be there for each other.”

“Mm-hm.”

Weiss stopped walking and turned toward Yang, and Yang hesitantly did the same. “I’m still not sure how I feel about…certain things, but I’m sorry for the way I acted.”

Biting her lip, Yang nodded. “Good. But, you know, I’m not really the one you should be apologizing to.”

“I know,” Weiss said, fidgeting with her hands. “I’ll apologize to Blake later—when Ruby’s done with…whatever it is she’s doing.”

Yang let out a small laugh. “Okay.” They turned back toward Beacon to try to catch up with the other half of their team.

“You know,” Weiss continued after a minute, “what I said doesn’t just apply to Blake.”

“Huh?”

“If there’s ever anything going on with you—anything important—talk to us about it,” Weiss said.

“You mean that?” Yang asked.

“Of course I do. The four of us are going to be together for a long time, we need to be honest—”

But Yang didn’t give her a chance to finish. Before she realized what she was doing, Yang had pulled Weiss into a hug. After a few long seconds, Weiss lightly hugged back. Yang sighed in relief and let herself enjoy the moment.

“…Yang?” Weiss asked, breaking the silence. 

Yang abruptly let go and looked away. “Sorry about that. We should get back to school,” she said as she took off jogging, with the sound of Weiss’s footsteps quickly joining her.

Weiss was probably still wondering why Yang had done that. Luckily, Yang would have tons of opportunities in the future to explain it—as Weiss herself had said, their team would be together for a long time. And with those words replaying in her head, Yang couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

Laughing may not have been the typical action to take after falling a hundred feet and crashing through a table after the best food fight _ever_ , but Yang was laughing anyway. The rest of her team laughed with her as they celebrated their victory. There was no doubt in Yang’s mind that Beacon was the coolest training academy in all of Remnant.

Once they caught their breath, Ruby began squealing about Yang’s ‘super-awesome crash landing,’ but Weiss wasn’t paying much attention. With the rush of adrenaline gone, she must have noticed the horrific state of her outfit since she had started brushing some crumbs off of herself.

“What’s wrong, Weiss? You mad that your perfect appearance is ruined?” Yang asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“ _My_ appearance? Have you seen yourself?” Weiss said, frowning.

Yang looked down at herself and swiped a finger across some gooey red liquid on her shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Weiss—I look great.” She smeared her finger across Weiss’s cheek and smirked. “Maybe you’re just _jelly_.”

If Weiss was mad before, then she was furious now. She rubbed the jelly off of her face with her sleeve and took a step toward Yang. “You know, I don’t think Professor Goodwitch would be pleased to hear what you just did.”

Yang snorted. Was Weiss really going to _tattle_ on her? For _that_? “If Goodwitch would be upset about that, then I bet she’d be really upset about _this_ ,” Yang said as she stepped even closer to Weiss, wrapping her arms around her. She made sure to squeeze tightly to transfer as much of the mess to Weiss’s outfit as she could.

As it turned out, Weiss wasn’t completely wrong—Goodwitch definitely wasn’t pleased with the situation. Goodwitch was, however, much more concerned with the sheer volume of Weiss’s horrified screech than she was with the state of their outfits.

* * *

 

“Okay, what’s next?” Yang asked while Weiss looked over their checklist. The dance would be starting in a few hours, and they were working on adding the finishing touches.

“Let’s see…food is ready, punch is ready, music is ready—” Weiss gasped. “We forgot the flowers! There’s no way we’ll be able to find high-quality flowers this late, and we need vases too, and—”

“Weiss—”

“—and where would we even put them, we should have figured this out _days_ ago—”

“Weiss—”

“—this is an absolute disaster, I can’t believe I—”

“Weiss!” Yang yelled, grabbing Weiss’s shoulders. Weiss stared at her with wide eyes, her breath coming in sharp gasps as her clipboard slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground.

Gently, Yang slid her arms around Weiss’s back and pulled her close. “Deep breaths, it’s okay, deep breaths,” she whispered as she brought one hand up to the back of Weiss’s head. She could feel Weiss’s chest rising and falling; the rhythm was still irregular, but the pace was already much slower.

“Hey,” Yang said. “We’ve got it covered. There’s a florist coming in about half an hour to drop off the flowers, remember? And the vases just need to be taken out of the box in the storage closet—I put them there last week.”

“Oh,” Weiss breathed, still frozen in place.

“We have every last detail planned out, there’s nothing to worry about,” Yang said. “Okay?”

She felt Weiss nod. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Yang said. “I have to admit, I was kinda expecting _you_ to be the calm one, since you’re probably used to planning all kinds of fancy parties with your family.”

Weiss tensed. “This is our party, not theirs.”

“Which is why this one is gonna be so much better,” Yang said.

Letting out a tiny giggle, Weiss finally lifted her arms to return Yang’s hug. “Sure.”

Yang squeezed Weiss’s shoulder one more time before letting go. “Alright, ready to get back to work?”

“Yeah,” Weiss said with a smile, but her smile only lasted for a second and her eyes drifted toward the floor.

“You sure?” Yang asked.

“Yes,” Weiss said a little too quickly.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“It can’t be nothing if it has you feeling like this. C’mon, let’s talk,” Yang said as she took a seat at the nearest table. After all, it was Weiss who had insisted on them talking to their teammates when something was wrong. 

Sighing, Weiss sat down next to her. “Are you…are you going to the dance with a date?”

“Aww, Weiss, I’m flattered, but I’ve already promised a dance to someone else—”

“I wasn’t asking _you_ , you idiot,” Weiss said. She bit her lip before continuing. “I…I asked Neptune last night, but he turned me down.” 

Woah, _what_? “Are you serious? I thought he liked you. Why would he say no?”

“I’m not sure. I know I shouldn’t care this much, but I really wanted to go with him.”

“He’s an idiot for rejecting you. Anyone would be lucky to go to the dance with you,” Yang said—and she meant it. Weiss may be a bit rough around the edges, but she did have a kind heart deep, deep, deep down.

Weiss’s smile began to come back. “Thanks. I still wish I had someone to go to the dance with, though.”

“Well,” Yang said, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head, “not to point out the obvious, but I believe you _do_ have a man who would like to go to the dance with you.”

Just as quickly as Weiss’s smile had appeared, it was gone. “No. I am _not_ going to the dance with Jaune.”

“Would it really be that bad? He’s a nice guy, maybe you could give him a chance.”

“If this is one of your jokes, it’s not funny,” Weiss said, crossing her arms.

“What, it’s not like I’m telling you to marry him. It doesn’t even have to be the dance—just a one-minute conversation where you don’t turn your back and leave in the middle of one of his sentences.”

“Do you honestly not realize how much you’re asking of me right now?” Weiss asked.

Groaning, Yang put her head in her hands. Weiss really was hopeless sometimes. “Fine. Suit yourself, Ice Queen.” She paused and looked up as Weiss gave her an offended gasp. “But seriously, you’re welcome to hang out with me anytime during the dance.”

Looking more relaxed than she had all day, Weiss nodded. “Thank you.”

“No problem, _date_ ,” Yang said with a wink.

“No.”

“You’re no fun,” Yang said, sticking out her tongue as they got back to work.

* * *

 

Still on an adrenaline high, Yang couldn’t stop talking as she helped Weiss back to their dorm room after their fight against Team FNKI. Taking down that Neon girl felt _great_ , and Yang wanted the world to know. It was too bad Ruby and Blake had been so adamant on staying in the stands to watch the next match and couldn’t hear Yang’s story.

Her rambling was occasionally interrupted by a cough from Weiss, and no matter how many times Weiss insisted that she was fine, Yang still paused to double-check. Yang hadn’t expected Weiss to do what she had done during the fight. It was reckless and impulsive—totally unlike Weiss—and she had done it to save Yang.

“Are _you_ okay?” Weiss asked suddenly.

Yang hadn’t realized that she had stopped talking. “Yeah, I’m great.” She paused. “Thanks for what you did back there. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“You’re welcome,” Weiss said. “I just wish it would have worked.”

“It did work! You kept Flynt from attacking me while my back was turned. And I don’t think anyone expected his aura to survive through that—there was no way you could have known,” Yang said.

“I guess,” Weiss conceded, fighting back another cough.

“We make a good team,” Yang said, ruffling Weiss’s hair and causing her to scowl. “I wish we didn’t have to pick just one of us to go on to the finals.”

“It should be you.”

“Huh?” Yang asked, not sure if she had heard Weiss correctly.

“You should go on to the finals. You’re the strongest one on our team.”

“Strength isn’t everything, though,” Yang argued. “What about your agility, and your glyphs, and your Dust?”

“You’re nearly as agile as I am. And besides, switching between different types of Dust takes time—in a one-on-one battle, that’s more of a disadvantage than an advantage.” Weiss stopped walking and put a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Trust me, you deserve this.”

Weiss had certainly changed a lot in the time they had known each other. At the beginning of the year, Weiss never would have passed on an opportunity to shine like this. “Shouldn’t we put this to another team vote?” Yang asked.

“Ugh, Yang, you’re delusional if you think Ruby or Blake would vote for me over you. But, if you insist, we’ll vote on it tonight.” Weiss smiled. “You’ll do a wonderful job representing Team RWBY.”

Unable to stop herself, Yang threw herself at Weiss in a hug. Weiss would just have to put up with the physical contact for a few seconds.

“Ow, _Yang_ ,” Weiss gasped.

Oh, right. Maybe the aftermath of a painful battle wasn’t the best time for a bone-crushing hug. “Sorry,” Yang said as she released her. “Let’s get you back to the room.”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Weiss said as she slung her arm around Yang’s shoulder for support as they continued making their way back. Weiss really did need to get some rest—and, if Yang was in fact going on to the finals, she might as well rest up, too.

* * *

 

Yang couldn’t believe it. Standing there in front of her—albeit behind the bars of a cage—was Weiss. After months of loneliness and wondering whether she’d ever see her teammates again, Weiss was _there_ , alive, within her reach.

A few minutes later, she learned _why_ Weiss was in the cage. As furious as she was, Yang still couldn’t suppress her joy at finding her after all that time. She needed to talk to Weiss—and find out if she was okay after everything that had happened since they had last been together… _gosh_ it had been a long time, hadn’t it?

After a few more long minutes, Yang’s m—her mo—Raven went into her tent and the rest of the tribe stopped trying to attack them. The waiting was over. It was just her and Weiss. And Yang didn’t know how to start. What should she do? After everything they’d been through, was it possible for everything to return to normal? What did Weiss think of her? Did Weiss even _want_ to see her? She turned toward Weiss and opened her mouth, trying to figure out what to say—

Weiss threw her arms around her neck, and Yang’s mind went blank. Frozen, Yang stood there as Weiss clutched her tighter, her arms shaking under the strain.

“I missed you so much.” Weiss buried her face into Yang’s hair, still not letting go.

Slowly, Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss and said the only thought left in her mind, the only thought that mattered: “I missed you, too.”

This day certainly hadn’t gone the way Yang had planned. But, then again, Yang _had_ come to the camp in search of family. As she placed a hand on the back of Weiss’s head and held her closer, she knew her mission had been a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Home," on the Volume 4 soundtrack. 
> 
> Weiss and Yang are one of my favorite brotps of all time, so I needed to write some cute, fluffy content for them <3 
> 
> Special thanks to SevenCandlesticks for proofreading for me <3


End file.
